There Goes My Life
by XxOurLadyBonbonsxX
Summary: James and I have been like brother and sister since the day we were born. So how come one very drunken night changed everything between James and I for ever? Oh, yes, because I'm 8 months 6 days pregnant, with James' baby! *WAS NIGHT TO REMEMBER*
1. Prolouge

Everybody has a life plan. A series of goals and expectations they wish to achieve before the inevitable time of their demise. Some have big goals that will leave a lasting imprint on the world such as starting a major company or discovering a new medicine. Others, however, aim for the more simple things like getting married or getting their ideal career.

Everybody except me of course. Don't get me wrong, I have some things that I want to do, like marrying a rich Quidditch player, buying an Audi R8, finally completing Little Big Planet2, shallow teenage dreams, you know. Things I intend to achieve without any real thought or effort on my behalf. But never, ever, ever in my wildest of daydreams did I ever think I would fall pregnant at 17. Yeah, I know, shocking.

Teenage pregnancies were always something I associated with, for want of a better word, whoreish behaviour. I thought that girls ended up in this unfortunate predicament because of frivolous behaviour, sleeping around with different boys, things like that. I now know that in a vast majority of teenage pregnancies the resulting child is often a product of a loving relationship gone astray and, more often than not, a failure on Durex's behalf.

Unfortunately for me, my pregnancy was indeed a result of whoreish behaviour. It was not like I was sleeping around in fact, I was incredibly unlucky to fall pregnant the very first time I ever had sex but I still count drunkenly sleeping with my best friend whoreish. Even if people say it was only a matter of time before me and James 'got it on' anyway.

I think I should explain. My name is Isabella-Rose Leighfield. I am fifteen years old and I am currently attending my penultimate year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I live in the wizarding village of Frixton, just outside of London. I live there, in the Ministerial apartments with my Mother and Father, the Minister of Magic, and, occasionally, my two twin older brothers: Sam and Dan. Next door to us, live the Potters; Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lilly. Our families have been joined at the hip since as long as I can remember. Since as long as anyone can remember for that fact and we've shared everything from tummy bugs to old trainers. We're just like one big family and we often frequent each other's houses for Sunday dinners and nights in.

Because of this, James and I have obviously been best friends for the majority of our lives and the times we weren't it was usually because I had stolen James' broom stick or he had done some childish spell that turned some part of my anatomy bright purple. We know each other inside and out and he could, unfortunately, write a long, embarrassing biography of me and I wouldn't put it past him to publish it across the world. Several times. I've watched him grow from a boy into a man and I have stuck by his side through every bad thing in his life and him through mine.

Everyone has always had us pinned as the best friends that everyone knows will get together eventually. People always tell me, 'You love him, you just don't know you love him' truth is I'd rather 'love' a Blast-Ended Skrewt, I'd have probably considered it more attractive. He was like my brother and that used to be the only love I felt for him.

That of course all changed on the 1st of September 8 months and 6 days ago….


	2. Chapter 1: The Finale

Chapter one

The Finale.

*8 Months and six days earlier*

1st September 2016

The many bangs and shouts from downstairs drifted up through the floor and into my bedroom. It was the first of September and the entire house was in full blown Hogwarts mode.

I could hear my Mum shouting at my older brothers who had been trying to raid the fridge. My father and Harry, I guess from all the huffing and cursing, where trying to haul mine and James' trunks outside to wait for the car to come. Ginny was faffing over James' unruly, black hair, cursing Harry for passing it on to him whilst James watched some queer sporting programme on the television.

There was a large crash from downstairs followed by a string of very strong swear words from my Father, the sound of a door being slammed and Ginny's voice as she abandoned James began to help him.

It was the same day that had happened every September 1st for as long as I could remember. The only difference was that today was the last time we would all be making this trip together. James and I were finally in the 7th and penultimate year of Hogwarts.

I sighed as I buried myself up to my waist inside the oak trunk at the bottom of my carved, white wood four poster bed, rooting through the piles of crap inside of it. I was looking for my butter bear cap necklace. It was my lucky charm and there was np way I'd go anywhere without it and I've never lived a day without wearing it since I was 5 years old,

"Last night," I whispered aloud to myself, sitting back on my legs and resting my chin on the rim of the chest, "I took it off, threw it off the bed," I stood and dusted the fluff of my pants looking around my huge room. The walls where the same shade of very light pink that they had been since I was 5, the white painted, wooden floor, which was covered by a long rug glistened from the light of the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Beside my bed was the bedside table, its previous contents spilled all over the floor around it and its draw flopping open. My huge, white, wooden armoire with mirrored doors stood next to the open window door that led onto my balcony. Gossamer curtains floated in the breeze blowing through them making it look like a scene from a romantic movie; I tapped my finger tip on my lip. Alexander, my big, fat ginger cat sat upright on my pillow watching me with his huge doe eyes, swishing his tail absentmindedly, "Any ideas, Alec-a?" He sneezed.

A moment later someone knocked on my door and opened it. James appeared, tall and muscular; his jet black hair more unruly then usual probably because of his mums fussing and his beautiful hazel eyes where bright and excited with anticipation of the days ahead,

"You ready yet? I think our Mums are gonna commit if we don't hurry up"

"I can't find my necklace." I sighed, my arms flopping to my sides in defeat. James' eyebrow lifted quizzically and he continued to stare at me, a smirk on his plump lips,

"What?" he nodded once in my direction as if motioning towards something. Suddenly, I realised that it wasn't me he was staring at. My butter beer necklace was hanging mockingly from my chandelier, right in front of my eyes, "Oh," I said grabbing it down from the light fitting, "Thanks." I began fumbling with the clasp of the silver chain. James chuckled and walked towards me, his head towering over mine,

"Here I'll do it. You're hopeless" James took the chain from my hands. He wrapped the chain around my neck, brushing his fingers slightly against my skin. I shuddered despite myself,

"You cold?" James asked,

"No, I'm fine." I smiled the biggest cheesy smile I could at James to try and make him laugh. It worked,

"Come on." He chuckled shaking his head and turning out of the door.

I shouldered my backpack and began to walk out of the room. As I did something glinted inside my open trunk that caught my eye. I turned to see what it was. Buried under years worth of old socks, broken makeup, old school supplies, bald _Barbies_ and massive amounts of crap lay a picture. I brushed the pink blusher off its surface and underneath six happy, very familiar faces beamed up at me. It was a picture of all of the gang.

We were all sat on the comfy, red armchairs beside the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Fortis, still devilishly handsome despite his young age, was sat on the floor slouched against one of the chairs feet, smiling easily. Emily was lent forward in her chair her chin resting on top of Fortis' head as she waved at the camera. Jen lent against the side of the chair, her face just bobbing up over her book to smile. I was sat on top of James' chest as I pinned him to the floor. My perfectly calm smile might have suggested I was sitting at the Royal Ascot not atop a violently writhing teenage boy. James just waved his hands and legs trying to get me off him. Will's smiling face popped around at the side of the frame as he took the picture, his sandy blonde hair falling to the side. We all looked so young.

I chuckled to myself as I watched the moving picture. I flipped it over to read the text on the back. _All of us around the fire (James getting his arse kicked by a girl) 2011._

I folded the picture and shoved it into my jeans pocket so that I could show everyone later. I stood, shut the lid of my old chest and walked out of my room. Cat in arm, shutting the door to my childhood sanctuary behind me.

x-x

"Come on get in the car!" my Mum screeched as she pulled the front door shut, shoving a freedom seeking Ed, our Rottweiler, back inside of the house with her foot and slamming it triumphantly on the sounds of him crying pitifully.

Reluctantly we all trudged into animation taking it in turns to haul our Hogwarts trunks into the boot of the sleek, black ministry car we had hired for the day. Harry and Albus were negotiating with the ministry official about the new ban on home brewing Firewhisky whilst Ginny was complaining to Lilly about the amount of makeup she had on. I looked down and gently stroked Alex's furry white chin through the bars of his cat basket and he purred contentedly and rubbed his face against the grill.

Oddly, James held the door open to allow me to get into the car, "After you my lady" he smiled, smiling at me sweetly. I looked at him inquisitively, wondering if it really was him that had suddenly been hit by this wave of kindness,

"Why thank you" I said cautiously as I stooped to enter the car. As I did, James seized the opportunity and slammed the door against my bum knocking me face first onto the back seat of the car. James, Albus and Lilly burst out laughing insanely, clutching their sides and leaning against each other, "Dickhead" I mumbled into the clean smelling grey fabric of the seat, which only made James roar louder,

"You make it far too easy to trick you, Belly" James then bent to get into the car, sitting on my legs.

"Bite me." I said, dragging my legs from under him and sitting upright, sulking out of the window.

When everyone was in the car, Mother had finished flustering, and James and I had stopped bickering about then new Holy Head Harpies' robes; we were off and on our way to Kings Cross Station,

"I'm telling you the old robes are better than the new ones and there is no way I am wearing them." There was a collective groan from everyone in the car as James let out his frustration,

"James, give it a rest. Iz is right, plus you have no choice but to wear them. They're not going to let their chaser wear different robes and there is no way you are doing _another_ naked protest." Said my mother from the front seat with a warning glance at James. I turned to stick my tongue out at him but he pinched it between his fingers without looking and squeezed it hard,

"Ouch!"

"I'm not wearing them," he continued, "People will just have to endure my nakedness. Ha, what am I kidding, endure, they'd love it. Anyway, Iz is not right," He continued, still pinching my tongue, "She is misguided by her infliction." I elbowed him hard in the ribs and with a gasp he released my tongue from its finger prison,

"God I swear you're turning into Fortis. And what infliction?" I drawled, my tongue still lolling on my chin due to its injury,

"Being a woman." James winked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Shocked at his remark Lilly went to slap him across the face but he spun his head to face me to avoid her hand. As he did this, however, I seized the opportunity and planted my fist into his travelling cheek, intensifying the punch and landing it satisfyingly, "Ouch! I was only joking lads! No need to get violent." James exclaimed rubbing his red cheek,

"I should think you were!" Ginny turned to glare at her son, "Women are just as capable at doing anything that men are. Where would you be without a woman? No where! Exactly." James rolled his eyes mockingly,

"Was a joke, Mum, relax." He sat back against the seat and sighed heavily before adding under his breath, "Plus it takes two to make a baby."

"That reminds me! Did you know, riding a broom too much actually lowers your sperm count? I read it in _Witch Weekly_." I chirped in. The sheer look of horror that crossed James and Albus' face should have been trapped in a glass bottle of hilarity and stored on a shelf of amusement forever. It was priceless!  
"What? Please tell me that is just some sick, cruel joke!" Cried Albus, Spinning around in his seat so he could show me the pure look of terror that was saturating his freckly face,

"Nope, it's true. In fact it was an article on James and how his career is going to affect his baby making potential."

"Affect my baby making potential? Please tell me it's not permanent. I mean, I'm not planning on making any babies at this moment so it's- hang on… why were you reading an article about my baby making prowess?" he asked his hazel eyes boring into my sapphire ones,

"Yes Izzy, why were you reading an article discussing my sweet brother's sperm?" Al chuckled, his face mocking. I felt my cheeks begin to blush despite myself,

"I was merely checking… trying to see… making sure… Oh, screw you all!" I screamed as the car descended into laughter at my expense. James threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him,

"Ah, this year is going to be fun, I can feel it."

When we arrived at Kings Cross it was ten to eleven. Steam had already begun to fill the platform and James and I had already managed to get told off by my mother because we had tried to charge the barrier and ended up crashing into, and crushing, a first year,

"Ah, platform nine and three quarters; Good times." James said as he clapped his hands together, standing on his tip toes in an attempt to find his friends.

I stood on the crowded platform, watching the many people bustle about in preparation for the train departing. I saw a first year clutching her mother's arm, silent tears of trepidation staining her cheeks. I saw a girl I recognised as a seventh year from when I started at Hogwarts, snuggling a tiny baby in her arms, her partner was helping a small boy haul his trunk onto the train. I saw an old man, his skin wrinkled with age, handing a young girl an aged Gryffindor prefect badge.

All these different people, each with their own individual background and life story, had been nurtured and supported in one way or another by Hogwarts School. The fact that all of our lives were intertwined by this one place made my heart swell with affection. Hogwarts had been as much as my home for the past 7 years as my own house is. It is a place were I have spent most of my teenage years and the memories that have been made there are the best memories I will ever have.

I thought back to all the days I've spent with my friends, lounging beside the lake in the sun, under the colossal willow tree that grew there. All the days spent huddled around the fire in the common room when the Scottish weather decided to turn nasty, making marshmallows roast themselves on the comforting flames. All the days spent flying around the Quidditch pitch with James and Will practicing for the upcoming matches whilst Jen, Emily and Fortis sit in the stands cheering us on.

The thought of it all ending. Of never being able to do these things again. With the people I love. Totally carefree, was a thought that was killing me. I could not face leaving Hogwarts. Just the thought of it made my stomach turn over and make me want to run, headlong, back to that first terrifying train journey 7 years ago,

"Sad about leaving?" my father's voice said as I felt the weight of a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him, tears welling in my sea blue eyes. I nodded and buried my head in his chest, his arms automatically wrapping around me, "I know it's difficult to think about, Rosie. Hogwarts is the greatest place ever but just think, you have tonnes more years of irresponsibility and mistakes to make ahead of you." I laughed wetly into his chest,

"Shouldn't you be telling me to buckle down and work hard?"

"Yes, well that too." He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away so he could look at me, "And failing that, you always have your dashing good looks that you inherited from your very attractive parent."

"Yeah mum is pretty attractive." I reached up to kiss him sweetly on the cheek, "love you Dad"

"Love you too, spud. Now scram, James got on ages ago and I don't think he will wait for you he was being hounded by cameras." I smiled and turned to leave, "And don't do anything stupid!" he shouted. I portended to clutch my heart in mock offense,

"Me? Do something stupid? Well I never" We both chuckled simultaneously and I turned back and ran at my father jumping on him and embracing him in a bone crushing hug which he returned twice as hard,

"Good. See you at Christmas" He set me down gently to allow me to kiss goodbye to my mother and Harry and Ginny before I turned and stepped onto the train, venturing towards my penultimate year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 2: Shooting The Moon

Chapter Two;

Shooting the Moon.

As expected James had not waited for my arrival on the train and had instead decided to find the one compartment on the Hogwarts Express that seemed to have turned invisible. As a result I was stuck wandering alone, up and down the train's corridors trying to locate my friends. Taking the very wise advice of Maria from '_The Sound of Music'_ I decided to start at the beginning of the train, as it is a very good place to start, which left me a heck of a hike back along the train. After what seemed like an age of searching I gave up my search choosing instead to slump against the nearest compartment door in the hope someone's spider senses would kick in and they'd find and rescue me.

Without even having the time to contemplate how comfortable the floor was, the door behind me slid open causing me to tumble backwards into the compartment. After a spilt seconds view of the lamp on the compartments ceiling I became smothered, missionary style, by an incredibly heavy, black haired figure,

"Oh my God, Izzzyyyy!" The weight screamed. Fortis Stewart. The tall, dark and beautifully handsome heartbreaker of the group. Been through more girls than I have hot meals, yet still the most amazing person that you'll ever meet.

Except then. Right then, I hoped I'd never met him, "Oh how I have missed you my beautiful best friend. You have not changed one single bit! Look at me; you're so amazing I just had to throw my body atop of you," I struggled violently trying to throw his body off, trying not to think of all the girls that would kill to be under him, but his incredible weight was matched by his incredible strength rendering me pinned to the dusty old carpet of the train. He shook his long hair out of his face and pinned me with his mischievous turquoise eyes, "Kids, I'm feeling the love in this room I think we should all lie on top of our beautiful best friend and dry hump.",

"Don't you dare! This floor stinks." I croaked as best as I could as the last breath in my body got squished out of me by Fortis' deceptively great mass.

I half expected a bunch of 16+ teenagers to oblige and remain in their appropriate seats. But sure enough, with a collective 'aww' the weight on top of me became unbearable as my best friends jumped on top of mine and Fortis' now breathless bodies, "I can't breathe! I hate you all."

"Good, it'll keep you quiet." Mumbled a now equally squished Fortis, his nose squashing mine to my face, "Okay boys the love has been felt, vital parts of me are now being smashed against Izzy's incredibly bony hips."

"I do not have bony hips!" I yelled incredulously, as none of my 5 friends made an attempt to get off of the love pile,

"You do, Izzy, you're like Jack the Pumpkin King." Said Emily's voice somewhere in the middle of the pile,

"Yeah, except you don't have his longness, you're all stumpy and short" Said Jenifer who, by the sound of it, was casually draped across the top of our human pyre,

"And you don't have his apparent charisma or wicked charm" stated Will, popping his sandy coloured head around Fortis' as Fortis nodded in agreement

"You know I preferred Fortis' hello to this." I said flatly, beginning to see red spots as I attempted to roll my eyes, "Now get the frigg off me! Fortis' vital parts are beginning to press against mine and that is not something I wish to experience." With a mumble of agreement they all began to de-pile and return to their seats

"Hey! Most people would enjoy being smushed into me, don't deny you all wouldn't. And James, don't deny you haven't" James shrugged his shoulders in agreement as he threw his thick arm around Fortis' shoulder and snuggled into him like a girl. Don't get me wrong, James and Fortis were nothing but incredibly close best friends. They were like brothers with the bond they shared but mostly they acted more like a married couple. As many a time I have walked into the bedroom to find them both in the same bed. Spooning,

"Best five minutes of my life, Fortis" James said staring jokingly into Fortis' eyes as Fortis patted James' chest. Will shook his head and threw his arms behind his head

"Please," Said Emily, "You two spend more time attached than apart. If Fortis didn't spend most of his time balls deep in some random girl, I'd swear you two were gay for each other." Said Emily, as she effortlessly twisted her love-pile-mused, chestnut hair into an elegant bun. Fortis clapped his hand over his mouth in feigned disdain,

"How could you be so crude, Miss. Sykes? It is very unladylike," A smirk flashed upon his lips, "Plus I can never get 'balls deep' inside of a girl, I'm too big. You should know that." His piercing eyes flashed mischievously as Emily's face reddened. In embarrassment or anger I did not know. Her deep brown eyes shooting Fortis daggers. The whole carriage 'Ohh'd' at Fortis' burn,

"Oh please, that was my first time. Are you really gloating about being too big for a virgin? Even Colin Rosthbottom could claim that." Fortis twisted his mouth like he was looking for a comeback,

"Fair play, Miss Sykes, fair play" he then leant over and offered her his hand to which she sneered and looked away,

"Anyway, let's move away from the topic of sex for once." Said Jenifer said using her steel grey eyes to glare at Fortis, who blew a kiss at her, "How was everyone's summer? Good?" At the 5 blank faces that replied to her question Jenifer sighed and continued, "James?"

"What?" he groaned his head lolling to the side,

"You, Fortis and Will went to Liverpool didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it was hardly the highlight of our summer." Fortis said, still snuggled into James, pulling childish faces at Emily who was obviously still ticked off about his comments,

"Well what was it like?" Jen asked,

"Full of pigeons eating sick" Will answered,

"Oh… well, what about the art? The art galleries and museums, 'City of Culture' and all, see anything good?"

"Full of pictures of pigeons eating sick." James said

"Yeah not you're forte really. Well what about the nightlife? That must have been good!"

"Full of people making pigeon food." Fortis, Will and James said together, as the rest of the cart burst out in laughter. Jenifer just shook her head,

"Why do I bother?" She asked herself before returning to her book.

James, Will and Fortis then began whispering between themselves, Will gingerly slipping under James' other arm to get closer to their conversation. Jenifer, Emily and I all looked at each other incredulously before leaning into our own easy conversation,

"Jeeze, I have not missed a single day of being with those three." Emily said, glaring over at Fortis once more and shaking her head,

"Nah, you missed them really, you just won't admit it." I said lifting a compact out of my pocket and checking my mascara for laughter tear stains, "You can't deny that they are funny." Emily scoffed,

"Yeah. Funny looking. You guys are literally the only reason I put up with them." Jen and I laughed,

"Trust me, you'll be back to loving them soon enough. They're your best friends." Emily scoffed again and sat back against the seat, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and lay my head on her shoulder.

The train journey continued from then on in reasonable calm. Reasonable calm for us that is. For everyone else, it must have sounded like an eleven-year-old's disco.

James and Will decided it was a good idea to jump up onto the seat and perform a chorus of _'Sex On The Beach'_ after one of Fortis' summer sex tales only for them to lose balance and fall 'arse over tits' onto the floor, kick starting another lovepile.

Emily made the mistake of mentioning something about her new cat which obviously kick-started a series of 'Pussy' jokes from Fortis earning him a slap.

James and I restarted the argument about the Holy Head Harpies' uniform, this time involving the whole of cabin which eventually descended into drawn wands and 'Your Mother' insults. The whole thing quickly subsided however when the sweet trolley arrived and the only thing on our mind was food.

"You know," I said through a mouthful of pumpkin pasty, "I'm gonna miss this."

"I'm not." Emily mumbled picking a wriggling leg of a chocolate frog out of her cleavage and flicking it back at Fortis,

"No seriously. Thinking back to all the fun time we've had on this train… I don't know when I'll ever be able to hear such a fabulous rendition of _'Sex On The Beach'_ ever again."

"I could give you an amazing rendition _of_ sex on the beach." Said Fortis with a wink earning a dig in the ribs from James,

"Thanks Fortis, I'll look forward to it. No really, will you guys not miss this?" There was no sound but chewing as the 6 of us thought about what I had said. I look round into each of my friend's faces, each one meeting my gaze before exchanging it with another. It was obvious we all would. No matter how much Fortis and Emily play fought. No matter how much we all argue. No matter how lovey James and Fortis were; these time were the best times of our lives,

"Yeah, I think we all will miss it. How could we not" James said followed by mumbles of agreement. We all then descended into thoughtful silence.

Through the train window I could see the silhouette of Hogwarts castle. I watched as brilliant rays of sunlight bounced playfully off the rippling water of the lake as the giant squid peered out of the water, its glistening black eyes watching the boats filled with terrified first years float by. The giant orange sun, so low in the sky, saturated the sky and surrounding forest with colour. The sun set directly behind the castle hitting the castle so perfectly it took my breath away. The light shone in rays around the castle encasing it as if in a gilded solar photo frame. The enormous glass windows of the great hall shone defiantly against the black and gold as if welcoming the first years into its halls and saying a last happy goodbye to the seventh years it had brooded and kept safe till now.

I blinked several times in an attempt to hold back tears as my heart swelled with affection for the old sanctuary. I felt a hand brush mine and turned to see it was Jenifer, staring out of the window, misty eyes, along with the rest of the cabin.

After a few minutes of silence, unable to take the seriousness any longer Fortis said, "Well, I hate to break this amazing atmosphere but I can see the castle now. So we all need to get changed" He then stood up and shook out of his jeans.

Our cue to leave.

Once Fortis had finally put pants on and we were all seated, minus the boys, in the Great Hall there was a general buzz of greeting and excited chatter from all the students, "Were the hell are they?" Emily hissed over the call of the Sorting Hat as it placed 'Holmes, Kerry' into Slytherin,

"I honestly don't care right now." Jenifer said, staring longingly at her empty gold plate,

"I don't know. They can't miss the feast though, especially not our last one ever." I stated, 'Cleveland, Polly', Hufflepuff,

"Well, wherever they are, be it bumming in a cupboard or solving world peace, they better hurry up! The sorting is nearly over."

"And with that the sorting is done. Now, I must say welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry" Professor McGonagall's voce boomed over the sea of students shushing them instantly,

"They're fucked. They can't come in now, Minnie will devour them."

"I would like to start with the Notices: The forbidden forest Is still, as ever, banned" she shot a glance over at the red and gold clad table searching for James but a flicker of puzzlement crossed her eyes when they could not be found,

"She's noticed. Damn they're screwed."

"You know Emily, considering you 'hate' them, you sure do care a lot for them." I said,

"I just don't want the arseholes to lose house points five minutes into the school year!"

"Mr. Filch would like me to remind you all that the list of banned items can be found posted around school and any person found to be in possession of these will be punished duly. The list includes; Fire crackers, 'Filibuster's wet start, no heat' fireworks, Fire bombs, Enchanted Catherine Wheels-"

Suddenly an almighty bang exploded through the Great Hall. Blinding beams of colour burst into life. Multicoloured sparks shot out from every direction from firecrackers hidden behind statues, bouncing along tables and up walls making it look like fairies dancing. No heat fireworks blazed into life exploding violently at odd intervals throughout the Hall, the sparks landing upon people's heads with a small pop. Dragon firebombs literally roared into life exploding as miniature dragons began to fly around the room. One breathed fired onto Hagrid's beard, setting it alight. Enchanted Catherine Wheels spun in mid air randomly shooting colours off in all directions.

Suddenly the many flames, sparks and miniature life forms collapsed together at a point in the middle of the hall before erupting out like a Super Nova revealing the words, **'Class of 2016. Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars.'**

Sparkling specs of light, in the colours of each of the four houses, began to fall from the words, magically transforming into glitter as it hit the heads of the pupils. People jumped to catch them or hugged their friends or attempted to gather up the glitter only to throw it back into the air. All smiling. All happy.

It was magical.

As the light still continued to fall; James, Fortis and Will strode into the hall bowing and waving as they did lapping up the many cheers and guffaws they received, "Party in the Gryffindor tower!" James screamed as the 7th years all roared, leaving the shocked teachers, mystified first years and glitter covered pupils behind, and piled out of the Hall,

"Why do I bother?" Professor McGonagall sighed at the front of the hall before falling into the headmaster's chair, totally dismayed.

"This is so much better than food!" Jen laughed as we all ran towards what would undoubtedly be the best party of our lives.


	4. Chapter 3: My Childhood Best Friend

Chapter 3;

My Childhood Best Friend

There was a mad rush in the girls' dormitory that night. Girls all fought fiercely (some even going as far as to actually duel each other) for the use of the shared bathroom in the Gryffindor dormitory. Make up of all shapes ands sizes was littered across the floor. Clothes were strewn haphazardly across beds, bed frames, drawers, the floor...

"Hannah can I use your beetle black mascara?"

"Jess where the Frick are my shoes you leant?

"Nobody move I dropped the back of my earring!"

"Ouch, bitch. You elbowed me in to boob!"

Girls all jostled and pushed trying to glam themselves up for the party in front of the back wall of the room, which had been magically transfigured into a giant, floor to ceiling mirror.

Girls ran around in their underwear trying to '_sexy witch'_ fake tan their legs. But after Jenifer managed to hex away half of a girl's eyebrow for touching her wet leg; people learned, and learned quickly, the importance of personal space,

"Jenifer!" I screamed from the floor where I was sat deliberating over two different pairs blue of shoes. The top of her messy blonde head poked itself round the wardrobe door; her eyes wide, "Which ones?"

"How am I supposed to bloody know? Ask Emily!" she screeched. I groaned in frustration,

"She won't help. Right, so far I am going naked!" I began pulling outfit after outfit out of my trunk, desperately trying to find something to wear,

"I don't think anyone will mind." Emily said, winking at me as she brushed all of the stuff off my bed and dumped the dresses she had been carrying onto it. Earning her several evil glares from girls whose dresses she had floored, "Oh bite me" she snapped at them. She placed her hands on her hips and mashed her lips together as she deliberated over her dress choice,

"It seems like a good way to go." I slumped to the floor in defeat.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It pushed itself aside to reveal a smiling, slightly tipsy, James Potter, a pink feather boa wrapped around his thick shoulders.

At the sight of him all the girls sighed, batting their eyelashes in an attempt to flatter him,

"I've been sent by the male population of Hogwarts to say that; it's starting to look like a sausage fest down here!" The room erupted into fake giggles and laughs at his words, "So get your buts downstairs. These boys aren't going to shag themselves." He cocked his head back down the corridor behind him and smiled as someone called up to him, "Actually I think some of them might." More fake laughs ensued.

James shook his head, smiling, and looked over at me lied by my trunk in nothing but my underwear, "Nice bra Iz." He joked, earning me several death glares from the girls in the room. But I cocked my head to the side and flicked him a very rude hand gesture, "Oh thanks love." He turned and chuckled out of the room.

There was a moment of awe as girls drooled after him, all dreamy eyed, before they jumped back to life and resumed their getting ready.

Still stuck on what to wear, I turned to Emily to ask for advice only to find her glaring at me, "Oh my goodness, Emily. What's wrong?" I asked as I reached my fingers out towards hers, but before I could reach her she withdrew her hand,

"I'm fine." She shot, her words hard as diamond. She cast me a hard smile before turning to disappearing into the crowd surrounding the mirror.

Making a mental note to question her on what on earth that about, I continued my deliberation over the two pairs of shoes.

An hour or so later there were shouts and cheers as the girls descended the dormitory stairs. The Gryffindor common room was filled to bursting with boys. James wasn't kidding; it _was_ a sausage fest, all the boys from all the older years where there. Even some younger girls, who must have chosen to avoid the madness and get changed in their own dormitory, lingered upon boy's laps or under their arms. Suited up waiters walked around, their faces flicking between disgust, at having to wear such a degrading outfit, and glee at being invited to the party,

"Bloody hell took you long enough, but good, you're here!" Fortis cheered as he strode forward and wrapped his arm around a blonde girl's shoulders that I recognised as a Ravenclaw. The schools working girl, "There's butter bear and fire whiskey over there" he pointed to a heavily burdened table around which awkward boys had began to congregate, "And an assortment of very randy boys over there. So if your all quite ready; lets get this party started!" There was a collective cheer as we all poured into the room.

The music pounded through the room making the long since empty portraits on the wall shake and bounce. Bodies were pressed together around the makeshift dance floor, their hips gyrating to the rhythm. Kissing couples were shoved into corners, their faces shadowed. Boys were having fire whiskey drinking contests, roaring their support. Will had used his charms skills again and created flashing dance lights and filled the room with a light smoke. And I… I was very, very drunk.

The room span around me as I stumbled across the dance floor trying to locate my friends. Emily had long since retired to the dormitory with a Slytherin boy I did not know and I had no idea where Jenifer was, she was probably one of the emotional drunken girls crying near the fire. Unable to find them I brushed the hand of an encroaching Henry Phillips off my hip and grabbed another shot of fire whiskey from a passing 4th year waiter. I threw my head back and downed it in one. It made my head swirl.

Trying to walk straight, I suddenly tripped over an upturned red poof and, to my dismay, landed in someone's soft lap. I looked up groggily ready to apologise for my tumble, only to see James laughing down at me, "What the hell are you laughing at, P-Potter?" James didn't answer me but continued to laugh, spilling some of his muggle vodka onto his hand, "Don't laugh at me! I'm dangerously close to an area I could use to give you some serious pain." I tried to adopt a look of stern, superiority and point my finger in his face, but the alcohol made all of this impossible. James' giggles turned to roars of laughter,

"You're such a tit Belly!"

"I am not a tit! I am fata-, fantast-, fa- , I, am cool." I slurred,

"Shut up, you muppet. Let's dance!"

After that I don't really remember much. I don't know whether my mind blocked it out, out of self-defence or I really just had had too much firewhiskey; but all I remember is dancing… seductively up against someone. I remember tripping and him catching me, pulling me up far to close to him. I remember being so close to him our noses touched. I remember kissing him. I remember continuing to kiss him as we stumbled up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. I remember pulling off my tiny black dress. Undoing the belt buckle to his jeans. His weight pushing me onto the bed. Lying on top of me. Folding into all the curves of my body. The warm sheets on my back. Being held tightly in his muscular arms…

The sun shone ferociously through the open windows of the dormitory, warming my bare skin pleasantly. My face was buried into a soft, familiar smelling pillow the white cotton of its cover shielding my eyes from most of the sun's rays. Through the layers of my alcohol swamped mind I acknowledged a violent prodding at the bottom of my bed,

"Ha, Potter scored! Wait, who is it?" A voice I recognised as Will's asked, his far too awake voice drifting into my ears. Who could James have slept with? He wasn't the type of boy to sleep around,

"Not a clue. She looks fit though." Fortis' voice puzzled as the movement at the bottom of my bed shook my body, "Who is she; I don't think she's a Gryffindor. Oi, Potter, wake up" a male voice grunted beside me.

Beside me.

Beside _me._

With the feeling like a Hungarian horntail had just nose dived in my stomach I realised that the shaking was Will's foot prodding the Bottom of the bed and that the male voice beside me was a voice that I had been hearing for 15 years. Slowly not even daring to open my eyes I sat up. I felt the weight beside me mirror my movements with perfect timing. There were two sharp intakes of breath coming from the two boys at the foot of my bed only confirming the horror that was about to unfold.

I opened my eyes so slowly I thought I was imagining doing it. The first things I saw was the old wood clad room boys dormitory and Fortis' and Will's shocked faces that, if I had not been 99.98% sure of the identity of the boy beside me, I would of laughed at.

I gulped and slowly turned my head to the side wishing to every God I have ever heard of that it was not him.

My blue eyes met his hazel incredibly steadily, but they were no the same eyes I was used to seeing. I saw the emotions I felt reflected in his eyes. He looked truly pained.

I felt bile rise up my throat and saw James Potter, my childhood best friend turn green. My hand flew to my mouth as James' did and I bolted out of the room.


	5. AN Under New Management

Hey strangers!

Just to let you all know, this account is under new management!

But I'm sure you'll be thrilled to know all through the next few days I'll be updating the older chapters (starting with the first three right now). Like I told you in the last chapter I posted, I wasn't happy with the way it was going so I've re-done the chapters. :)

When I've finished the updating all of the old ones a brand new and apparently well anticipated, chapter will be posted.

Please, please, please do not kill me for running off with no notice I know I will have lost a lot of readers because of it but I've just not had the time or the motivation. So I'm sharing the account with a friend who I know will help this story be carried on to the end so most of the work will be done by them from now on. :)

I hope you all adore the changes just as much as I do!

See you soon,

BonBons :)


End file.
